A Pokemon Love Story Skyla X OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Cute love story Between Skyla and her childhood Friend Jay. What will happen and will they end up together? Read to find out. Note: Not very good at writing summaries so please excuse me for that.
1. The First Part

This is a Love story between Pokemon Black and Whites Gym leader Skyla and a Rando character I suddenly came up with. This is going to be pretty cute so buckle up and we may have a sequel at one point so let's go!

In the Unova, there was a train heading for Mistralton City and on it was a trainer who was traveling the world for seven years. His name is Jay and he is a Pokemon trainer who's hometown is Mistraltron City. The cities Gymleader Skyla is someone he knew since he was a kid and is a childhood friend of his. He left when he was ten to be a trainer and hasn't seen her since. He can remember her velvet hair and big blue eyes but he has no idea what she looks like now (He is in for a surprise) and is dying to see her. He was wearing a Plain white Tee with a blue and white jacket on top, A Pair of Jeans and white sneakers. His hair was Black and Shaggy as he never has the time to cut it.  
He was riding the train which has a few trainers ready to battle Skyla which had gotten him even more excited to meet her after all these years. He battled her Grandfather but never her as she was ten at the time. He was sitting there talking to his starter "Axew" now a Haxorus (and no he can not respond) which has a move set of Dragon Breath, Flamethrower, earthquake, and Crunch. He asked his Pokemon  
"Man I wonder how she's doing now, being a Gym leader and all?"  
Haxorus just shook his head no as he had no idea either. A Trainer walked up to Jay and asked  
"Hey, you wanna battle?!"  
He perked up with joy getting off his nervous mind about His childhood friend and replied  
"Sure!"  
Haraxus got excited as he loved to fight just as much.  
Time Skip!  
Jays Loving Parents, His Younger Sister, his 2 younger brothers (Twins), Skyla and her GrandFather are all waiting for him to arrive. Skyla was also a little nervous about Jay coming back Home and was wondering what he is like now. As she remembered he had a smiled that can light up a room and always wanted to learn more about Pokemon and be the best Pokemon trainer ever. Skyla was somewhat the same as she always had a bright personality, a big smile and always wanted to run her grandfather's Gym which she has. Skyla was Fiddling her fingers and sweating bullets over if he would still be the same person seven years ago. Jays younger sister noticed and asked  
"Anything Wrong?"  
Skyla looked at the young girl and said  
"What? O-Oh I-I-Its N-Nothing."  
She put up a somewhat convincing smile which was enough for Jays younger sister. The Train has finally arrived and some people (Mostly Trainers) started pouring out. Jay finally came out after 2 minutes and His mother happily said to him while manhandling him  
"Jay! My Baby!"  
He was turning purple from a lack of air and muttered with a lack of breath  
"Mom! Air! Air!"  
She finally let him go which allowed him to breath  
NOTE: She is Half his size and with no muscle mass yet she can do this. want to clarify so no one will just assume she is tall or anything like that.  
Jay finally noticed Skyla after greeting his family and he was stunned. He knew her when they were both 10 but now she has grown into this beautiful young lady. Skyla was the same as she never knew that Jay would be this young handsome man either.  
"H-Hi S-Skyla."  
"H-H-Hi J-Jay."  
A Short pause began and finally stopped when Jay asked Skyla  
"Well... You look very pretty."  
Jay blushed really hard and so did Skyla and she responds while trying to make eye contact  
"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."  
"Thanks."  
Skyla's Grandfather and Jays Family can see a mile away that this some kind of Awkward puppy-love.  
"So Skyla... How are you doing?"  
"Good. I have been running the gym now."  
"Cool. I heard about that."  
The awkwardness started dying down and Skyla asked Jay with Vigor  
"The towns Kind of changed since you left and I was wondering if I can give you a tour."  
"Sure I would love that."  
"Great!"  
She Grabs his hand and started Dragging him out of the train station with him barely catching up and The GrandFather decided to follow them to make sure Skyla doesn't Rip Jay's arm off.  
Time Skip!  
After A While Skyla had taken Jay to a restaurant, to the local airfield to show off her flying tricks and finally as the sun fell to a hill that overshadowed a Nearby Lake as this Hill was a favorite place they went to as kids as it had a tree where they taught each other things like how to climb tree's and battled pokemon (Usually Axew VS HootHoot). Throughout the entire time, they were catching up on each other's Lives. As the sun set, they knew they had to go home. Skyla turned over to Jay and said gently and sweetly  
"I loved the time we spent today."  
He replied the same way  
"Me too."  
Skyla's grandfather called them saying  
"Come on! Its Getting dark!"  
Skyla started pulling on Jay's arm again and as she tripped they fell down the hill and Jay fell on top of Skyla on the bottom of the Hill. They took some time to catch their breath before Jay realized what position they were in and jumped off while Apologizing. Skyla said to Him  
"No, It's OK. I Actually don't mind"  
There was a short pause while they were both blushing and Skyla told Jay hoping the same in return  
"I think I love you."  
He responded while stuttering  
"M-Me t-too."  
"really?"  
"Of course I do. Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?"  
"I think I would call today a date"  
"Me too."  
They both smiled as Skyla stole a kiss from Jays Cheek and he smiled in return. They both Held each other Hands in a sweet embrace on the Trip Home.

To be continued...


	2. First Date

The next Morning Jay got out of the bedroom he left behind when he was ten. He remembered when he first left That Skyla had to stay behind as she was supposed to be trained to take over the Gym from her Grandfather when in the event he would Retire. He really did miss her as she was the closest person he ever had known.  
He got out of bed, got dressed and did his chores before Heading to the Towns Gym where Skyla wasn't really doing anything important with no one to battle with or anything. Jay walked into the Gym where Skyla was Training her Noctowl and when she Noticed Jay she ran up to Jay and Tackled him  
"Skyla! Wait! Oof-!"  
She was On top of Jay which she gave a Big Kiss which he returned with a crimson colored Face. Jay then noticed That Skyla has some very nice looking legs and stares at the smooth, Long, Milky white Little Numbers as he considers them her best feature next to her beautiful Face of course.  
Note: A Little quirk of his is that he Likes girls with Really good legs. Its a little bit of Leg fetish so don't judge him alright. He a Human Being and is entitled to what he likes.  
Skyla noticed Jay's Blank Face and asked Him  
"Something Wrong?"  
Jay snapped out of stare and stuttered  
"W-What? O-Oh yeah! Nothing is wrong. I was just..."  
He tried to find the right words  
...Noticing your beautiful legs."  
"You like them?"  
She blushed to a cherry red and Jay told Her  
"Yeah. I have a thing for pretty Legs."  
She Continued to blush and told him  
"Th-Thank you. No one ever said my legs look pretty before."  
"Well, they are. I also think you're a very pretty Girl."  
She blushed to a crimson red just as Jays Died down. They both got back up because of Skyla's Noctowl kept on pecking her to get up. Jay asked as he got up  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch since your not busy or anything."  
"Sure I love to."  
Her bright smile reminded Jay why he loves her so much as it was one of her best traits.  
Time Skip!  
They were out the town diner. eating food and Chatting away about what happened in the last seven years just like last night (There is a lot to discuss). Jay has a lot to talk about being across the world, fighting and captured about 100's of pokemon (Even some Legendaries). Skyla was really impressed and Jay asked her  
"Hey Skyla since I would be in town for a while and since we're now I guess dating I wonder if I could Join your Gym."  
Skyla had gotten really excited and said loudly  
"Yes, of course, you can!"  
She then starts hugging Jay leaving him blushing like a fool.  
Time Skip!  
as they drove back to the Gym and got out of the Car Jay started carrying Skyla bridal style to the Gym and he asks her  
"Why am I doing this again?"  
"Becuase you love me."  
He blushes and admits  
"Well, you got that right."  
As they finally made it to the gym a very entitled Looking Young man was waiting at the entrance for Skyla and seemed pretty angry she wasn't there.  
"Where have you been?!"  
She had gotten a little angry herself as she doesn't take that crap from anyone and asked  
"Excuse me?"  
"Where have you been?! I was waiting for ten minutes!"  
Jay started standing up for his Girl and said to the bratty young man  
"Hey, you can talk to her like that!"  
"And why not?"  
"Becuase I'm her boyfriend..."  
Skyla Blushes hard from both Having someone else stand up for her and basically now being at the point so quick that they are now considered a couple of sorts in a cute Puppy-dog love way.  
"... And if you want your badge then challenge me and see how that works out for you."  
Being very smug he agrees and the battle begins! He throws out his Krokorok with a pair of shades that say "I'm better than you and I don't care" and Jay sent out his trustworthy Haxorus.  
"Haxorus use Flamethrower!"  
Haxorus sent out a spout of flames from his mouth which Krokorok avoided by using Dig. Jay saw this opportunity and said  
"Haxorus use earthquake!"  
The ground started shaking and Krokorok was shot of the ground like a cannon due to the pressure of the ground squeezing him knock him out and has fainted. Jay now throws in Alakazam and the Young man throws out Cubone.  
"Cubone uses Bone rush!"  
Cubone throws his bone at Alakazam but Alakazam uses Protect and then Jay told Alakazam  
"Alakazam use Scald!"  
Alakazam fires a stream of Boiling hot water using telekinesis which knocked out Cubone.  
Several more battles went on and every time Jay won leaving the entitled young man humiliated and running off to the towns Pokemon center In defeat. Skyla couldn't hope but to swoon over her hero as she is starting to like to play the damsel in distress to his Knight in shining armor. Horaxus was still out of his Pokeball and was Giving Jay a solemn thumb-up with his very small hand and lack of thumbs. Jay noticed and asked him  
"What are you still doing out here?"  
Horaxus sighed, rolled his eyes and pointed out with his head pointing to his Pokeball the Obvious. Jay noticed what he was trying to say and Skyla couldn't help but smile and giggle a little at the funny dynamics of Jay and Horaxus (She even knew Horaxus when he was nothing but an Axew) as Horaxus was taken back to his Pokeball Skyla told Jay  
"I see Axew is still inside that Horaxus."  
He smiled and said  
"Yeah. Sometimes I do wonder how smart he is?  
Cutaway!  
In the inside of the Pokeball in which he styled it with modern 21st-century interior design with white walls, marble floors, a big Piano and a fur pelt rug (Not real Pokemon, It's just A Synthetic Pelt) He was reading the "Grapes of wrath" while Drinking red Wine next to his fireplace. He was wondering if Jay would ever just learn to put two and two together and figure stuff out on his own."  
Cutaway Ended!  
Jay was walking Skyla back home from and they reached her house she said  
"Thank you, Jay."  
Jay could only sweetly and calmly say to this young woman  
"No problem."  
She kissed Him on the cheek before running inside to change clothes and go to bed. As he walked back home he thought to himself  
"Man Am I Lucky or What?!"


End file.
